Tsuyo Morduin
Tsuyo Ryokō(旅行•武器, Ryokō Tsuyo) is a Freelancer mage and the creator of the team, Seekers. He is currently traveling around Earthland to become stronger and discover any information on the mages that killed his family. He is know as the Silent Arsenal(無声の紋章 Musei no Monshō) due to his Requip and the fact he does not talk that much. Appearance Tsuyo appears to be an average teenager with a fair athletic build and light tan skin. His hair is brown and is usually keep in a somewhat unkept manner. His eyes are piercing red, never once wavering or giving off emotions to his enemies. When Tsuyo is doing a job, he will wear one of two outfits. His first outfit includes a red chinese-styled shirt with yellow trimming that has a yellow symbol of a black dragon on the front and dark brown belt that has a tan bag attached to it with light brown gloves. Underneath that, is a black long-sleeved tunic that goes up to the neck along with light brown pants and dark brown boots. On the back, is a steath for Tsuyo's main sword and sometimes his shield. His second job outfit consists of a black coat with red lines near the center with a white and red shirt underneath that. He also wears a red scarf, which previously belonged to his mother, along with maching black pants and boots. When Tsuyo is not on the job or relaxing, he is usually seen wearing a blazer that has a tinge of black, with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a blue tie around his collar, matching black pants, and blue and white sneakers. Personality Tsuyo is a rather cold person. He does not show any emotion or at least, does not let anyone see his emotions. He is extremely blunt, believing that beating around the bush is a waste of time and makes one ignorant to things. He prefers to stay silent, as he believes that silence is gift that should be treasured. Unfortunately with Kogū around, he won't be getting this anytime soon. He has a high tolerance for things that annoy him, as he has shown to put up with Kogū and Hogotsu's strange antics. However, even this cold teen will eventually lose his temper and snap, often threatening a person to simply stop there bickering. There is also another thing that Tsuyo has never accounted for, romantic interests. He is incredibly dense when it coms to girls as he never learned about this suggest. He becomes generally confused, thinking that the female that has romantic interest in him is either mentally ill or just acting strange. This is possibly the reason why he does not understand Kogū advances on him. There is another side of Tsuyo that few have seen, his kind side. Tsuyo generally shows this around people he considers close to him. While he does not reveal all his emotions, he reveals some. Tsuyo also deeply cares for his friends and loved ones. He cares for them, often worrying about them but never truly voices it aloud. He will protect them with all his strength, even if they get on his last nerves. His will to protect them comes mainly form watching his family get decimated before his very eyes. After this tragic event, he vowed to never lose a love one or he would die saving them. That was a promise-no, an oath. History Tsuyo is the son of Eiyo Ryokō and Daitan Ryokō, two powerful mages and members of the group, Silent Virtue. Tsuyo was raised around the group, seeing as how they were all family. He was close to each member in various ways. He was trained by them when he was 8 as he wanted to become a member of Silent Virtue. However at the time when he was celebrating his 14th birthday in a nearby town, the said town was being attack and Golden Silence immediately headed into action. Tsuyo wanted yo come along but he was told to stay behind. Unfortunately, he was already beginning to develop that rebellious side that all parent love to hate and went after them. By the time, he caught up to them, he was witnessing the hordes of dead people and how his family was being practically destroyed by a group of mages, who were not even breaking a sweat. He charged forward, hoping to help, but only served as a hinderance as he was almost killed, if it wasn't for his mother taking a hit meant for him. After that, he was forced to watch as his family was utterly killed before his eyes. Once he witnessed that, he fainted and was discovered by Mages that were tasked to discover the destruction of the town. After being nursed back to health, he got up and left, with a need to become stronger and a thirst for revenge and answers.... Relationships Synopsis Storyline |-| Role-play= *The Three Slayers Collide Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Combat Abilities Master Swordsmanship: 'Tsuyo has shown that he can handle himself in a fight with his sword(s). He has been trained since he was a child to learn how to wield a sword. He is very capable in this as he has shown to hold himself when facing multiple opponents. He uses 'Sword Magic(剣の魔法''Ken no Mahō'') to further enhance his attacks to new heights. He is able to cleave throught normal sword and armor with ease. He is able to use two style while wielding a sword. The first style is known as the Zero Point Sword(原点流 Gentenryū). This is a special style that Tsuyo was taught. He was taught this mainly to train him, as he wanted to join Golden Silence as a official member. This style allows him to use his sword in a fast manner and cleave throught whatever dares stand in his way, relying mostly on speed. His second sword style is called Nitōryū (二刀流, literally meaning Two Sword Style). As the name suggests, Tsuyo wields two swords at once, dealing to multiple strikes but at the loss of defense. It is unknown how skilled he is in using this style but is is speculated that he must be exceptional in the arts, as he stated he was trained to use it. *'Zero Point Sword Style' (原点流, Gentenryū): Also known as the Style of Origin, it is a sword style that was taught to Tsuyo by his Uncle, Kidon Tōrimichi. This style revolves combination of near-superhuman speed and agility, battōjutsu and an acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of their opponents by the least possible margin and with the least possible effort in order to place themselves in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent's strike misses and stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain. **'Iai: Gōon '(居合・号音, Draw and Resheath Technique: No Sound): Tsuyo's most used and basic technique that he uses most. Tsuyo dashs towards his opponent and unsheathes his sword, following up with a quick attack, then resheathes his blade in a fluid motion. This attack is powerful enough to cause damage to magical armor. **'Soyokaze '(微風, Gentle Breeze): This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, Tsuyo first holds his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. **'Sōsōsuto '(双爪スト, Twin Claw Strike): After a first strike with the quickened sword, Tsuyo wields the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. After the sword strike lands, the sheath strike delivers a pulverizing blow capable of crushing bone and shattering wood, but if the sword strike misses, the sheath strike acts as powerful insurance, preventing an opponent's attack and delivering a crushing blow when it's least expected. **'Kurōtataku '(クロー叩く, Claw Hammer): Tsuyo, while he is in the air, uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing that brings the blade down on the opponent's head or shoulder. This technique can render one unconscious or dislocate one's shoulder. Tsuyo can also position the sword as to initiate a downward stab to the head instead of a downward swing, killing in an gruesome manner. **'Hatsuhikō '(初飛行, First Flight): The opposite of Kurōtataku, Hatsuhikō is a rising attack meant to strike the jaw from below. For additional power, Tsuyo uses his free arm to apply force to either the side or back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack. This move can also be used to slice into the opponent's chin and kill them. **'Sokkō '(速攻,'' Fast-break''): A counterattack against a thrust or charge, Tsuyo sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, he spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. ***'Sekka '(石火, Flint Fire): A variation of Fast-break. While Tsuyo dodges his opponent's strike, he draws his sword so fast that it is set ablaze due to fricton, and attacks with a powerful flaming slash to the back or neck, adding burning damage to the strike. Master Shieldmanship: '''Tsuyo relies on his shield to protect him. He is able to use it to push back opponents that try to get to close to him or defend spell. He has also shown to be able to use his shield as projectile weapon, by simply throwing it at his decided target. He only does this in moment of desperation, as he is left defenseless by doing so. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Despite Tsuyo often reling on his various weapons to defeat enemies, He has been trained to fight to in close-combat and has proven to have recieved a great amount of skill from the training. He has shown to be able to take down multiple adversaries at once. He is able to incorperate his strength into his hand to hand combat, allowing him to deal strong hits to destroy his foes. He will even mix in some punches or kicks into his swordplay. Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with his slim figure, Tsuyo possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times his own size and weight. This is mostly due to his training and the jobs that often takes. He is able to easily to knockout Vulcans alone with his fist. When he uses his sword, He is able to swing his sword at impressive speed using his strength that allow him to cut throught steel. Groundbreaking Speed: Due to his Uncle's strange method of speed training, Tsuyo managed to acquire fierce speed. He is able to move at impressive rates, allowing him to dash towards his opponent and deliver fast blows upon them or keep up with fast opponents that would normally leave a normal mage confused, trying to track them. He can use his speed to also confuse his opponents by creating afterimages of pure speed. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Tsuyo's stamina is very impressive. He can use his long-lasting stamina is able to run for incredibly long periods of time without getting tired as quick. This mostly due to traveling to certain areas to complete jobs and training. He uses his stamina to wear out his opponents and then attack them with his strength to, deliver fast, yet strong strikes to his enemies. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Tsuyo possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many difficult battles, Tsuyo is able to Requip powerful weapons and armors in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue. He can even Requip two weapons at once with little difficult. When exerted, his Magic Power takes the apperance of flowing silver ribbons with small red orbs. When his magic power is sensed, it is often described as a tornando of endless power that reels to nobody or anything. Magic Requip(換装, Kansō, lit. Express Equipmentary): Requip is a Holder-type Magic which allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. This is Tsuyo's main magic and he is quite skilled in using it, Requipping different weapons in battle, and it is even armors in the midst of battle. Sword Magic(剣の魔法, '' Ken no Mahō''): Sword Magic is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Tsuyo uses this magic while using his swords, especially Shinryūge. Equipment Tsuyo possess various weapons and armors. It is unknown exactly how many he own but down below is the recorded ones. Weapons Armors Misc. Items Status This is Tsuyo's Status. This shows what is assumed to be Tsuyo's status with his specail attributte being Emotions, which he seems to be lacking in or perhaps suppressing. It is unknown whether or not if these are Tsuyo's actual status as when he was interviewed, he would not say a word to them. It should also be taken into consideration that these stats do not include his various armor affects or enhancements. Trivia *His battle music is Nine Thou (Superstars Remix) by Styles of Beyond *Tsuyo's lack of speech and seemingly cold personality is actually a play on most RPG characters, as they usually don't speak or show any emotions. *His name Tsuyo Ryokō(旅行武器) means Strength Journey. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Requip User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Participant at Galley Category:Males Category:Human